


midnight

by kay_emm_gee



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15479052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: “It scares me,” she whispered.He squeezed her lightly. “What does?”“How much I love you.”





	midnight

**Author's Note:**

> that 4am fic writing mood

With the fan whirring in the dark bedroom, Clarke didn’t hear him approach, so she jumped when his arms slid around her waist.

“Sorry,” Bellamy mumbled into her hair, voice thick with sleep.

“S’okay. Sorry if I woke you.”

She rested her arms over his. As he played with the hem of her shirt, she continued staring out the window. Clouds had rolled in after dusk, so at this later hour, no light from the moon got through. The quiet street outside was shaded in greys, in blacks. Tipping her head back, Clarke felt his knees brush against the back of her bare thighs.

“Couldn’t sleep?”

She didn’t answer right away. Bellamy ducked his head, pulling her closer. His lips brushed the rim of her ear. The thrill it sent through her made her shiver, even in the humid summer air.

“It scares me,” she whispered.

He squeezed her lightly. “What does?”

“How much I love you.”

He stilled for a beat, but his embrace stayed just as solid, just as steady. “Why?”

Clarke half-turned her head, looking for him, despite the darkness. “Because I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

He seemed to struggle for words, and Clarke turned back to the window.

“I’m here,” he finally murmured, then repeated it, a little louder, “I’m here.”

“But what if…” she trailed off, not knowing how to speak of all the possible mediocre endings they could have.

He didn’t offer protests or promises then, and Clarke was immensely glad for it. He knew her better than that, knew that she was not the type to believe in vows, even if they were sincerely meant. Words could turn out to mean so little, when it came down to it.

Instead, Bellamy just stood there, holding her, showing her, that he was there, at her back in the dark, when she needed it most.

_I’m here_ , his embrace told her.  _And I love you too._

Clarke just pulled him closer.


End file.
